Rin et Len One Shot
by z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan
Summary: Des petites histoires assez chaudes sur Rin et Len. C'est du pervers , je vous préviens et il y a de l'inceste. Ca va dépendre des chapitres... si j'ai le courage d'en mettre plein.
1. Chapter 1: Piscine

_**Rin et Len One Shot 1**_

**Bonjours à tous et à toutes! Voici mon premier One Shot!**

**Sur le thème de la piscine car, là où je suis, il y en a une (on ne peux pas vraiment dire que je vais chercher bien loin mon inspiration... ^^")**

**Bref, Bonne lecture! \\(^o^)/**

* * *

C'était enfin l'été. Rin et Len allaient pouvoir profiter de leur piscine. Maintenant qu'ils avaient 16 ans, leurs parents leurs avaient permis de se baigner même en leurs absence. Encore heureux, leurs parents travaillaient tout le temps, alors quand pouvaient-ils profiter de la piscine si les parents doivent être présents ? Et puis, ils étaient deux. Donc, s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un, l'autre sera là pour l'aider.

_ Rin ! Tu t'es changée ? Appela Len.

_ Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Elle ouvrit la porte, dévoilant son magnifique bikini jaune. Le tissu de la culotte ne couvrait que son intimité car ce bout de tissu était juste relié par une corde. (Si vous ne voyez pas ce que je veux dire, sachez juste que la ficelle est retenue par des nœuds des deux côtés des hanches et que c'est sexy).

_ Joli maillot, félicita Len. C'est juste pour moi ?

_ Arrête de plaisanter, rigola-t-elle. Le tien aussi est beau.

Il portait un short noir. Son torse était un peu musclé et très attirant.

_ Alors, Len… On va se baigner ?

_ Ouais. Tu veux que je te passe un peu de crème solaire ?

_ Ça m'arrangerait.

Len attrapa un flacon de crème solaire tandis que Rin se coucha sur sa serviette.

Puis, Len mit de la crème sur le dos de Rin. Il lui massait le dos lentement, prenant le temps de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il frôla même sa poitrine. Douce…

Chaude…

Len commençait à s'exciter et décida de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

_ Voilà, Rin. Tu es toute crémeuse, maintenant.

_ Merci, Len. Je vais t'en mettre aussi.

A son tour, Rin créma le dos de son frère. Ses omoplates étaient assez musclés et douces… Et il sentait si bon…

_ J'ai fini, dit-elle après avoir chassé ses fantasmes.

_ Dans ce cas, je plonge !

Et il sauta dans la piscine en faisant la bombe, éclaboussant tout sur son passage. Mais il épargna Rin.

_ Tu es fou ? Demanda-t-elle. Sauter comme ça…

Et, en ronchonnant, elle s'assit au bord de la piscine et laissa tremper ses pieds dans l'eau.

_ Désolée, Rin. C'était trop tentant… Et tu fais quoi, toi ?

_ Je veux rentrer dans l'eau lentement. Laisses-moi le temps de m'y habituer.

_ Je peux t'y aider pour me faire pardonner, proposa-t-il en souriant sensuellement.

_ Tu… Tu ne vas pas m'éclabousser ?

_ Non, promis.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Rin s'était installé sur le rebord du côté où le sol était peu profond donc, Len avait pied. En fait, Len debout arrivait au même niveau que Rin assise.

Il trempa sa main dans l'eau et déposa quelques gouttes sur les cuisses de Rin qui émit un léger gémissement. Puis, il caressa son mollet avec sa main trempée.

_ Ça va comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle. Continu…

Il replongea sa main dans l'eau et mouilla ses cuisses.

_ Maintenant, il faut habituer le haut de ton corps.

_ Mais l'eau est trop froide, dit-elle.

_ … Pas le choix… On va devoir utiliser de l'eau un peu plus chaude.

_ Hein ?

Len glissa sa langue sur le ventre de Rin qui gémit.

_ Wow, dit Len, qu'elle beau gémissement sexy.

_ Tais-toi ! Idiot… tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gros pervers ! Mécha…

Pour la faire taire, Len lécha son abdomen et embrassa celui-ci également. Puis, il remonta et arriva à la poitrine.

Il dénoua le nœud de son soutien-gorge et fit tomber le haut du maillot.

_ L-Len ! M-Mais… ! Ah !

Il lécha son sein tandis que sa main toucha l'autre et le malaxai.

_ Ahh… Len…

_ Rin… Tu es délicieuse…

Il mordilla son téton, faisant gémir Rin d'une façon si sensuel qu'il devenait de plus en plus excité. Il toucha ses cuisses et sa main arriva à l'entre-jambe de la jeune fille. Il la lui caressa, ce qui la fit haleter.

_ Ohhh… Len… Ahh… Encore…

Il sourit et attrapa les deux extrémités du maillot de Rin, qui était les deux ficelles et tira dessus. Le maillot tomba, dévoilant l'intimité de Rin qui était très humide.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais si exciter…, dit-il.

_ A qui la faute ? Haleta-t-elle. Si tu n'étais pas aussi sensuel et beau…

_ Voyons si je peux t'exciter plus…, sourit-il.

Et il baissa sa tête devant l'intimité de Rin et fourra sa langue à l'intérieur, la faisant gémir de plus belle.

_ Len… Len… Humm… Oui… Len…

Elle sentit sa langue en elle et ce ne fus que quelques minutes après qu'elle jouit.

_ Merci pour ce délicieux jus, remercia-t-il. J'avais justement soif.

_ Pourquoi tu aurais le droit de me boire et pas moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Si tu insistes tant…

Len monta au niveau de Rin qui lui enleva son short de bain. Elle observa « l'engin » de Len.

_ Je vois que tu es plutôt bien constituer, remarqua-t-elle.

_ C'est gentil de ta part, remercia-t-il.

Puis Rin approcha ses lèvres et embrassa « l'engin ». Puis, peu après, elle le lécha.

Len se laissa faire avec un bonheur non cacher.

_ Rin… Tu es merveilleuse…

Pour montrer sa reconnaissance, elle mit l'engin de Len dans sa bouche et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Cela dura quelques minutes.

Puis, Len éjacula dans la bouche de Rin. Elle l'avala.

Puis, Len se mit sur Rin et approcha son extrémité du vagin de Rin.

_ On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui…

Et il l'a pénétra, la poussant à lâcher un cri de douleur qui, au fil du temps, devint un cri de plaisir.

A chaque fois que Len rentrait et sortait de sa sœur, elle gémissait et haletait. Et Len l'embrassait pour la mettre en confiance.

_ Len… J'ai… J'ai trop chaud…

Pour qu'elle aille mieux, Len se jeta à l'eau avec Rin et il continua sa séance de plaisir.

_ C'est mieux ?

_ O-Oui…

Len, en même temps qu'il enfonçait sa chose dans Rin, il lui lécha la poitrine, encore une fois.

Mais la position devenant inconfortable, Len sortit de l'eau avec sa sœur qui enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille de Len et le jeune homme s'assit avec Rin sur lui et il continua de la faire sauter.

_ Len… Len… Len… Je… Je t'aime… Len…

_ Moi aussi, Rin… Ahh… Rin…

Ils jouirent en même temps en lâchant un cri. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à être plus discrets pour leurs prochaines fois.

Rin tomba sur le sol avec des larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux.

_ Rin… Ça va ?

_ Oui…

_ Tu as aimé ?

_ Oui… Beaucoup… On... On recommencera ? Pas vrai ?

_ Compte sur moi, sourit-il.

Et les vacances d'été ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

**Enfin j'arrive au bout de ce chapitre (=w=). J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Comme je tombe un peu en panne d'inspiration, je vous propose de m'aider. Si un mot, un thème, un lieu... vous vient à l'esprit, dites-le-moi et j'essayerai de faire un chapitre dessus (pervers de préférence *w*). Ca me fera travaillé mon imagination et, grâce à ça, il y aura une part de vous dans mes One Shot.**

**Je marquerai, en commentaire de l'auteur, qui m'a donné l'idée, sauf si vous désirez rester anonyme et, dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas de me le préciser.**

**Tout le monde à le droit de participer! Même si vous venez d'un autre pays, vous pouvez le marquer dans votre langue, je me débrouillerai pour traduire (si y a quelqu'un d'un autre pays qui accepte de participer, bien entendu).**

**J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous serez nombreux à participer!**

**Ca va nous permettre de faire des trucs tous ensemble! (vive la solidarité XD)**

**Bon... Bises, les amis!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Vampire

Rin et Len One Shot 2

Dans notre monde, il existe deux sortes d'espèces humaines : les humains naturels et les vampires.

Le gène qui transforme les humains en vampire est assez rare mais tout de même présent. On dit qu'un humain sur cent est un vampire. Ce « virus » ne touche que les individus masculins en plein adolescence.

Rin était une jeune adolescente normale qui, après une longue semaine d'école, rentra chez elle avec son camarade de classes et meilleur ami, Len.

Elle avait remarqué que celui-ci était pâle depuis ce matin mais, à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il répondait que tout allait pour le mieux. Son inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son ami avant de la refermer.

_ C'est une chance que l'on n'ait pas de devoirs à faire, n'est-ce pas, Len ?

_ O-Oui, dit-il.

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son magnifique visage.

_ Len ? Len ! Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! Je t'en supplie !

Il commençait à haleter. Rin passa sur le fait que c'était terriblement sexy et alla chercher une bassine d'eau et une éponge. Elle revint avec et lui épongea le visage. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, près de la table basse du salon.

Len se sentait mal et passa son temps à fixer Rin… comme s'il désirait quelque chose.

Elle dut se retourner un instant pour replonger l'éponge dans la bassine et l'essorer mais Len, ayant une bonne vue sur son magnifique dos, enroula ses bras autour d'elle tout en haletant. Elle en lâcha son éponge.

_ L-Len ? Que fais-tu ?

_ Je te demande pardon, Rin…

Et, il tira sur le col de son uniforme pour lui lécher le cou.

_ Ah ! L-L-Len !

Puis, contre toutes attentes, il planta ses dents anormalement longues dans la peau fragile de Rin qui poussa un cri.

Le sang de Rin coulait dans la gorge de Len et il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, même si le débit de sang était lent. Il avait refusé de planter ses crocs sauvagement dans le coup de sa jeune amie, de peur de lui faire mal.

_ Len… Ahh… Tu… Tu es un vampire… ?

Oui. Len l'était depuis une semaine mais il s'était refuser à boire du sang. Hélas, il s'était trop retenu et perdait, maintenant, son sang-froid.

Rin, qui devait être, normalement, morte de trouille, éprouva beaucoup de plaisir à ce qu'il se passait. Oui car, lorsqu'un vampire mort un humain, une cellule se développe chez les deux personnes. Cette cellule excite les autres cellules sexuelles, ce qui entraînait une sorte de jouissance de la part des deux personnes.

Len, léchait la morsure car ses crocs faisaient trop de mal à Rin. Il était de caractère doux et prévenant mais il ne buvait pas assez, alors Rin attrapa une petite paire de ciseaux neuf qui trainait sur la table et se fit une petite coupure sur la poitrine. Len ne put y résister, il lécha la plaie, provoquant l'excitation de la fille qui se donna une coupure à la hanche. Pendant que Len la léchait sensuellement avec envie, les autres coupure cicatrisaient et disparurent. Un autre don des vampires. Ils ont beau boire du sang humain, ce ne sont pas des monstres et, la plupart, soignent les blessures de ceux qu'ils attaquent, comme pour se faire pardonner. Mais tout le monde sait qu'ils n'y sont pour rien et qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. On apprend à vivre avec eux.

_ Len… C'est bon… Ahh… Len…

_ Rin… Ce n'est pas bien… Ahh… Tu te fais du mal…

_ Et toi… Tu me fais du bien… Ahh…

Elle se recoupa la poitrine mais, cette fois-ci, plus en dessous du téton. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter avec sa langue, il dut le lécher aussi, ce qui stimula plus cette fameuse cellule excitante.

La chemise de Rin gênant beaucoup Len, il la lui arracha, dévoilant toute sa poitrine dont le soutien-gorge tombait sous le sein gauche. C'était celui que Len léchait. Il mordillait le sein de Rin, l'embrassait, le léchait, provoquant des gémissements de la fille.

_ Rin… Arrête-moi avant que ça ne dégénèrent. Je… Je ne peux pas me retenir plus…

Rin prit le ciseau et découpa le haut de l'uniforme de Len et elle lui toucha le torse. Le contact des doigts de Rin sur la peau du jeune homme envoya des frissons dans tous son corps.

_ Nnn…, gémit-il. Rin…

Rin attira la tête de Len vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ce contact fut le déclencheur de tout. C'est là que tout commença.

Len approfondit le baiser en entrant sa langue dans la bouche de Rin qui laissait trainer ses mains un peu partout sur le ventre du jeune vampire et, ce dernier laissa sa bouche descendre sur le cou de Rin, puis sur ses clavicules pour finir sur sa belle poitrine.

Il léchait sensuellement, laissait des suçons un peu partout et finit par retirer la jupe de Rin.

Sa culotte était humide. Personne ne pouvait y résister. Alors, Len lécha la partie humide et Rin dut se plaquer les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas crier.

_ Len… Je n'en peux plus… Nnnh…

_ Compris… Je vais accélérer…

Il ôta délicatement la culotte de Rin et son propre pantalon. Rin se chargea de lui ôter son caleçon.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Len entra en elle, prenant sa virginité et la sienne aussi, par la même occasion.

Un cri aigu s'échappa de la bouche de Rin.

_ Rin… Nnnh… Tu souffres ?...

_ Non… Ça va… Ahh… Len… Nnn…

Len fit des va-et-vient en continuant de lécher les gouttes de sang qui trainaient sur le corps de la jeune fille.

Rin enroula une jambe autour de la taille de Len pour le sentir plus, puis elle le pria d'aller plus vite. Il le fit… De plus en plus… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble…

Len tomba sur Rin de fatigue mais il parvint, tout de même, à s'enlever d'elle.

_ Ohhh… Rin… Je suis si désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça… S'il te plait… Pardonne-moi… Rin…

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Ca fait quatre ans que je te désire… Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie… Len… Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

Il parut choqué. Len s'attendait à se faire frapper pour ce qu'il avait fait mais il n'en fut rien… Au contraire, son plus grand rêve devenait réalité…

Il se jeta sur la bouche de Rin pour l'embrasser avec passion.

_ Tu m'es plus précieuse que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, Rin… Je t'aime, moi aussi…

Dans les larmes et le bonheur, ils s'embrassèrent.

Leurs vies allaient changer, mais dans le bon sens.


	3. Chapter 4 : Vive la campagne chez Haku

**Rin Len One Shot**

**A la campagne chez Haku**

**Cette magnifique idée m'a été donné par Kimi3999. (^w^).**

**Elle aussi écrit des fictions sur Rin et Len. Si vous ne la connaissez pas encore, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour dans sa page de profil.**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Enfin ! On va enfin passer des vacances dans la maison de notre grande-sœur Haku !

Je sortis ma tête de la voiture, laissant mes courts cheveux blonds se balancer dans le vent frais de la campagne. Meiko-nee-chan conduisait la voiture disons… 50 km/h de plus que la limite autorisée mais ce n'était pas grave. Au moins, on arrivera plus vite.

_ Rin-chan, soupira Kaito-nii-chan, ne te penche pas autant où tu risques de tomber. C'est déjà dur de rester en vie avec une psychopathe à moitié bourré au volant alors n'en rajoute pas.

Malgré le fait qu'elle conduisait, Meiko-nee-chan parvint à flanqué un énorme coup dans le nez de son voisin de siège.

Berk… Tout ce sang dans la voiture… Elle aurait pût le tuer après…

Luka-nee-chan fut un peu aspergé de sang, ce qui l'a fit pâlir puis… s'évanouir. Gakupo-nii-chan fut inquiet et tenta de la réanimé avec quelques claques.

Quelqu'un attrapa mes hanches et me tira dans la voiture. En fait, je tombai sur ses genoux.

_ Len… Tu aurais pu y aller doucement, remarquais-je.

_ Pardonnes-moi, chérie. J'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, sourit-il.

Je rougis et lui rendit son sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'embrasser ? S'impatienta une voix à côté de nous.

_ Mi-Miku-chan ! M'offusquais-je. Tu as ruiné notre intimité !

_ J'ai juste placé un petit commentaire dans une scène romantique, rectifia-t-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux turquoise.

Len et moi soupirâmes. Cette fille est accro aux histoires d'amour, à notre plus grand regret.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa Meiko-nee-chan, redresse-toi, nous sommes arrivés.

Je me levai avec impatience. Combien de temps avait passé depuis notre dernière visite ? Deux mois ? C'est si long…

La voiture fut à peine arrêter que je me jetai dans les bras d'Haku qui voulait nous accueillir.

_ Haku-nee-chan~ ! Rigolais-je en la serrant contre moi. Je suis super méga ultra giga maxi contente de te voir !

_ C'est ce que je constate, rigola-t-elle. Allons, mes chéris, rentrez.

Tout le monde obéit en souriant. Haku est toujours si aimable et gentille. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Meiko-nee-chan sortit les bagages avec l'aide de Kaito-nii-chan et Gakupo-nii-chan. Haku m'aida à porter ma valise jusqu'à ma chambre.

_ Alors, Rin et Len, commença-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien, répondit-il. Rin était vraiment toute excitée à l'idée de venir, tu sais ?

_ J'ai cru remarquer, rigola Haku. Mais la prochaine fois… Len… Ce devra être toi qui l'exciteras…

Len se figea comme une statue de marbre et ses joues rougirent. J'avoue ne pas avoir été dans un meilleur état.

_ Ha-Haku ! Pleurais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

Elle rigola et mit ma valise dans une grande pièce moderne avec un joli lit double aux couvertures jaunes (j'en profite pour vous dire que la taille de la maison d'Haku est assez phénoménale). C'était une grande pièce assez meublée avec une porte qui amenait à une salle de bain personnelle.

Je me jetai sur le lit en respirant à fond l'odeur des linges propres.

Haku prit la valise de Len et la posa près de la mienne.

_ Que fais-tu ? Demanda Len en soulevant un sourcil.

_ Et bien… Je t'escorte à ta chambre, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Len et moi mîmes un certain temps avant de comprendre.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Puisque vous êtes en couple, continua Haku, il est normal que vous dormiez ensemble.

Je tentai de la contredire mais elle resta sûre de son choix en nous indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chambres libres. Puis elle partit en nous laissant planter au milieu de la pièce comme deux statues. Je tentai un regard vers mon amant. Il rougissait mais ses traits indiquaient que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. A moi non plus, à vrai dire. Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de dormir dans ses bras.

_ Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je.

_ Dix-neuf heures trente, annonça-t-il. Haku aime bien mangé vers vingt-heures trente donc, nous disposons d'une heure pour ranger nos affaires.

Je hochai la tête et installa mes habits dans un tiroir. En vérité, ça ne nous a pris qu'une demi-heure pour tout installé. Après ça, nous voulions descendre en bas pour discuter avec les autres mais quand Len tourna la poignée de la porte, celle-ci était verrouillée.

_ Merde ! Jura Len. Cette femme veut vraiment nous séquestrée ici ?

_ Elle viendra nous chercher pour le repas, dis-je. Elle sait que nous avons fait un long voyage et qu'on va avoir faim. C'est donc impossible qu'elle nous abandonne ici.

_ On a une demi-heure à attendre, conclut-il. … Une demi-heure…

* * *

Len P.O.V

Une demi-heure… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette torture ? Je suis enfermé dans une pièce avec Rin, habillée en mini-jupe, avec mes hormones qui hurlent et je ne sais pas comment me retenir. La situation m'échappe.

Rin voulut aller prendre un bonbon de son sac pour passer le temps. Je ne pense pas pouvoir regarder Rin sucé un bonbon devant moi sans rien faire. Rien que le terme « sucé » me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. Calme-toi, Len ! Tu es capable de te contenir !

Rin inclina son corps vers l'avant pour chercher sa friandise, m'offrant une belle vue sur sa culotte jaune.

Je tournai ma tête vers le mur, le trouvant fort intéressant, tout à coup.

14 ans n'est pas l'âge le plus facile. Surtout qu'on tu as une petite amie très mignonne qui aime mettre des bas courts. Et maintenant qu'on va devoir dormir dans le même lit… Dieu ! Empêche-moi de me jeter sur elle !

Je me dirigeai vers la commode, à côté du lit, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un truc à faire. On ne sait jamais, Haku peut avoir mis un livre ici.

Mon corps s'immobilisa lorsque j'ouvris le tiroir. Il y avait effectivement un livre… à côté d'un préservatif non-utilisé…

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Criais-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Len ?! S'enquit-elle.

_ Aoupaaadaaaaatiiiiirrrr !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Y-Y a un pré-pré-préservatif dans… le tiroir de… de la commode !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'avança avec hésitation vers la commode. Elle vérifia que j'avais raison et son visage rougit. Elle se passa les mains sur la figure en murmurant des « foutue Haku ».

Elle prit le livre à côté pour tenter de changer de sujet.

_ Oh ! C'est un manga.

_ Pourquoi a-t-elle mit un manga à côté d'un préservatif ? Demandais-je.

Rin commença à le feuilleter lorsque son visage s'arrêta sur une page qui l'a fit rougir. Outre le fait qu'elle était adorable, c'était inquiétant.

_ Rin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Waouh… C'est à ça que ça ressemble ?

Elle semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle lisait. Je me mis donc derrière elle pour voir qu'elle lisait… un manga pornographique ?!

_ Ahhhh ! Rin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

Elle reposa précipitamment le livre sur la table.

_ Euh… C'est que… Je… euh… Et bien… Ce n'est pas ma faute !... Je… Je suis une fille ! Donc… J'ai… J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait un… un « truc » de garçon…

Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter mon regard et rougit très fortement.

_ C'est vrai, Rin ? Ça… Ça t'intéresse ?

Elle hocha la tête et rouvrit les yeux en fixant mon pantalon. Aucun mot ne pourrait désigner le niveau de gêne que je ressentais.

_ Rin… Si tu veux… Je… je te montrerais en vrai…

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser.

_ Merci, Len !

Ses douces lèvres sur les miennes me faisaient perdre la tête. Sait-elle combien j'ai envie d'elle ? J'en doute. Je ne le sais même pas moi-même avec précision.

J'ai lécher sa lèvres pour tenter pour la première fois de ma vie un profond baiser avec mon ange gardien. Elle accepta la proposition avec joie. J'inspectais l'intérieur de sa bouche avec envie. Il y avait un goût d'orange assez agréable.

_ Dis, Len… Je pourrais toucher ton « engin ».

_ Euh… oui…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

_ Les enfants ! Appela Haku. Le repas est servi !

Nous nous séparions avec nos visages écarlates et nous précipitâmes sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

_ Haku ! Hurla Len en même temps que moi.

Elle rigola et partie en courant vers la salle à manger.

Nous fîmes de même et arrivâmes devant nos amis qui étaient installés. Luka-nee-chan avait apparemment reprit connaissance, ce qui n'empêchait pas Gakupo-kun de se montrer aux petits soins pour elle. Meiko-nee-chan buvait de l'alcool, comme si elle n'avait pas assez bu pour aujourd'hui. Kaito-kun mangeai sans nous attendre, ce qui lui valut « encore » un coup de point de Meiko-nee-chan. Miku-chan nous regardait avec un sourire sadique. « Il faut qu'on pense à fermer notre porte à clé, ce soir »pensais-je.

Haku était en train d'amener les plats.

_ Asseyez-vous, les enfants, conseilla-t-elle.

Rin se mit à côté de Kaito-kun et moi, à côté de Rin. Miku-chan me fixai comme un chat regarde une sourit. J'ai légèrement peur de cette fille en ce moment.

Je donnai un coup de coude à Rin pour qu'elle regarde dans la même direction que moi. Miku-chan la regarda aussi avec avidité, ce qui fit un peu peur à Rin. Mais que veut cette fille aux cheveux turquoise ? Notre photo ?

Je tentai une discussion mentale avec Miku-chan pour que les autres n'entendent pas (Note de l'auteure : pas de commentaires, s'il-vous-plait).

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? »

« Rien ».

« Menteuse ! Tu nous fixe bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ».

« En vérité… J'ai entendu un bout de votre conversation tout à l'heure ».

_ Quoi ?! Criais-je. Miku ! Espèce de… !

Je cachai ma bouche avec mes mains.

_ Un problème, Len ? S'enquit Luka-nee-chan.

_ Non ! Aucun !

Je foudroyais Miku du regard.

_ Allez ! Coupa Haku. Mangeons avant que ça ne refroidisse !

Kaito-kun ne se fit pas prier, il avala sa nourriture comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux mois. Luka-nee-chan se montra plus polie et mangea avec bonnes manières. Voilà bien la seule.

Le repas fut animé par les chroniques de Miku qui passait son temps à nous raconter sa vie. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait arriver autant de choses à une seule et même personne.

Meiko-nee-chan aussi mettait de l'ambiance puisqu'elle était complétement saoul.

Tandis que j'écoutais les quelques péripéties de Miku, je sentis une main sur ma cuisse. Je tournai la tête pour constater que c'était Rin. Elle rougissait. Oh non ! Elle craque… Ne me dites pas qu'elle veut commencer maintenant…

Elle caressa mes parties intimes avec intérêt. Elle glissa la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, faisant sortir ma…

Je rougis mais tentai de me calmer. Il faut avoir l'air normal…

Ce fut plus dur lorsqu'elle pompa avec ses mains.

Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh putain! Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh putain !...

Elle est vraiment douée… sans doute plus qu'elle ne le pense.

J'amenai ma main à sa cuisse et la caressa avec douceur. Rin me regarda avec tendresse. Ca me donnait envie de décaler encore plus ma main vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

C'est ce que je fis.

Heureusement que nos chaises étaient quasiment collés et que les autres se désintéressaient de nous. C'était plus discret.

Sa culote était déjà très humide. J'ignorais qu'elle était du genre à s'exciter rapidement.

Son corps commençait à trembler et, peu après, elle laissa couler son liquide. Je fis de même.

Il faudra que l'on nettoie plus tard.

Je regardais mes doigts entouré de ce liquide qui n'appartenait qu'à Rin et à personne d'autre. Je mis mes doigts dans ma bouche pour goûter.

_ Eh bien, Len ? Demanda Gakupo. Tu as renversé quelque chose sur tes doigts ?

_ Oui. Et c'est si délicieux que je ne veux pas le perdre, répondis-je en souriant, provoquant un rougissement de la part de ma petite amie.

_ Ça me rappel une histoire qui m'est arrivé y a deux semaines ! S'exclama Miku. Il faut que je vous la raconte.

Ils retournèrent leurs concentrations sur Miku et je refermai mon pantalon.

_ Je vais me reposer, annonça Rin. J'ai mal à la tête.

_ Je t'accompagne, proposais-je. J'ai un médicament contre la fièvre dans ma valise. Après, tu iras te coucher.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Bonne nuit, tout le monde. A demain.

_ A demain, saluèrent-ils tous ensembles.

Rin et moi montions dans la chambre. J'étais dans un tel état d'excitation et d'envie que je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes mains de trembler.

Rin rentra dans la chambre. J'eus à peine refermé la porte que je la plaquai contre le mur en l'embrasser passionnément, laissant courir mes mains sur son corps chaud. J'embrassai sa joue, sa tête, son visage tandis qu'elle caressait mon dos et ma nuque.

Elle ôta ma veste et entoura mes hanches avec ses deux fines jambes. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'emmener sur le lit. Elle était allongée sous moi, ses jambes continuant de m'entourer dans cette étreinte magistrale, mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un doux baiser d'amour qui témoignait de mon attraction pour elle. Je lui enlevais doucement son T-shirt, ne voulant pas briser ce baiser. Si je n'avais pas connu Rin, je n'aurais jamais compris ce qu'était le véritable amour.

_ Rin… Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on… qu'on continu ?

_ Oui… Je te veux.

Je lui souris et retira sa jupe. C'était plus humide que je ne le pensais, en bas. Le liquide était carrément en train de couler sur ses cuisses. Je léchais ces dernières pour y enlever ce jus qui devait la chatouiller. Puis je remontais sur sa poitrine et dégrafant son joli soutien-gorge. Ses tétons pointaient, des fois que je n'aurais pas compris qu'elle était complétement excitée.

Je laissai ma langue dériver dessus, faisant des cercles sur son sein. Je me permis de pincer et de tirer un peu l'autre, pour savoir qu'elle sensation ça faisait de les toucher. J'ai rarement touché quelque chose d'aussi doux de toute ma vie.

Elle lâcha des gémissements que je camouflais dans mes baisers.

Toucher sa poitrine n'était plus suffisant pour me satisfaire. J'en voulais plus. Alors je calai mon genou dans son entre-jambe pour observer ses réactions. Elle eut d'abord l'air choqué puis prit beaucoup de plaisir, par la suite.

Elle haletait en levant les yeux vers le plafond dans le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Puis elle se redressa en me poussant.

_ Rin ?

_ Je voudrais… je voudrais le voir, dit-elle en désignant le gonflement dans mon pantalon.

Elle me fit les yeux doux. Je retirai donc mon pantalon, le plus sensuellement possible. Ses joues rougirent devant mon petit « strip-tease ». Et j'ôtai mon caleçon.

Elle semblait fascinée par ce spectacle. Sa bouche entre-ouverte et ses yeux illuminés témoignaient qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle voyait.

_ Tu es plus beau que celui du manga d'Haku, constata-t-elle. Dis… C'est normal qu'il soit… comme ça ?

_ Oui. C'est quand, nous les hommes, sommes… excités…

_ Je t'excite ?

_ Si tu savais à quel point… Déjà, tout à l'heure dans la voiture…

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Lorsque tu t'es penché par la fenêtre… Je pouvais voir ta culotte.

Elle rougit violemment.

_ Oh… Je vois… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…

Je lui donnai un doux sourire.

Elle mit sa main sur le bout de mon pénis et le caressa.

_ Nnn…, gémis-je.

Elle lécha le haut de mon engin du bout de la langue, envoyant des frissons dans mon corps.

_ Ahhhh…, soupirais-je de plaisir. Rin…

_ Ça te fait du bien ?

_ Oui… C'est très agréable…

Sur ces mots, elle plongea mon engin dans sa bouche, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle exécutait des mouvements de va-et-vient, me poussant à gémir de plus en plus sensuellement.

_ Ahhhh… Riiin… Nnn… Attention, je vais… éjaculer~ !

Elle ne retira pas mon pénis de sa bouche mais elle recula un peu de manière à garder juste la tête dans sa bouche, juste au moment où je lâchai ma semence.

Elle décida de l'avaler.

Après cela, elle écroula sa tête sur mon torse, comme pour se détendre.

_ Ça va, Rin ? Tu veux arrêter ?

_ Alors qu'on est déjà allé si loin ? Hors de question ! Je te veux ! Et je sais que tu me veux aussi ! Alors… prends-moi !

Je l'allongeai sur les draps et lui ouvris les cuisses. Puis, j'attrapai le préservatif de la commode pour le mettre.

_ Lorsque je vais te pénétrer, je vais devoir te prendre ta virginité et ça va faire mal, Rin. J'irais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas te faire souffrir. Evite de bouger.

Elle me fit signe qu'elle avait compris et je me positionnais au-dessus d'elle.

Tout d'abord, je rentrai le bout. Elle commençait déjà à gémir lorsqu'elle senti que je rentrai en elle. Je le fis très doucement et je sentais l'endroit où était la peau que je devais briser pour aller plus loin.

_ Rin… Tiens-toi à moi.

Elle agrippa ses bras dans mon dos et me serra étroitement. Je poussai plus fort, volant sa virginité et la faisant crier. Je l'embrassai pour que les autres ne débarquent pas dans la chambre à ce moment-là à cause de ses cris.

Je poussais encore et me stabilisai. Je devais laisser le temps à Rin de s'habituer à moi. J'en profitais pour l'observer.

Elle respirait lourdement et beaucoup de sueur coulait de son corps. Ses yeux étaient d'abord fermés puis, elle les ouvrit pour me regarder. A la seconde où ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, un grand sourire traversa ses lèvres.

J'étais choqué. Elle souffrait mais elle me sourit tout de même. Je déposai mes lèvres sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

_ Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, avouais-je.

_ Moi aussi… Huu… Nnn… Tu peux y aller, Len…

Je retirai un peu mon pénis pour ne laisser que la tête et replongeai en elle, lentement.

_ Ah ! Len…

_ J'y suis allé trop fort ?

_ Non. C'est… Ahh… parfait.

Je recommençais à me retirer et à re-rentrer.

Puis encore une fois… Et encore… Toujours lentement.

Rin commençait à gémir de plaisir. La douleur s'évanouissait. C'était vraiment chaud, en bas.

_ Ahhhh… Len… Plus vite… S'il-te-plait… Ahhhh…

J'augmentais la vitesse. Son corps bougeait lorsque je poussais en elle.

_ Encore…, gémit-elle. Len… Nnn…

J'allais encore plus vite. Le lit tremblait avec nous. Les draps volaient. Rin jouissait autour de mon pénis en criant mon nom et j'éjaculai peu après en soupirant le sien avec amour. Tout était rattrapé par le préservatif mais ça ne changeai rien au bonheur que je ressentais.

Je me retirai de sa féminité et tomba à côté d'elle, vidé de mon énergie.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda avec tendresse.

Sa main caressa ma joue. Je m'avançais pour l'embrasser. Puis, je crois que l'on s'est endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Len. Il me serrait comme une peluche contre sa poitrine chaude. Je me sentais si bien… Mais j'avais très faim, alors je dû me lever pour me préparer. Je devais retirer doucement ses doigts de ma nuque.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et observai mon corps nu dans le miroir. J'avais des suçons sur le corps. Notamment sur la nuque, la poitrine et un sur le cou. J'avais aussi du sang sur mes cuisses qui me rappelaient que ce matin était mon premier matin en tant que femme. J'avais donné ma virginité à Len. C'était tellement parfait, la nuit dernière.

Je rentrais dans la douche pour laver les traces de sang et de cet autre liquide.

Ensuite, je m'habillai et retournai dans la chambre pour trouver Len qui se réveillait. Il était vraiment sexy dans ses draps blancs qui ne couvraient qu'à partir de ses hanches, exposant son torse magnifique. Il passait une main sur son visage pour se réveiller et se fut à ce moment que je décidai de l'embrasser pour le réveiller plus en douceur.

_ Oh ! Rin, remarqua-t-il.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui. Comme un bébé. Et toi ?

_ Pareil. J'étais bien dans tes bras chauds.

_ Tu y reviendras forcément, sourit-il.

_ Tu penses que l'on va recoucher ensemble avant ce soir ? Demandais-je avec un sourire sexy.

_ A la première occasion, je te prends et je te fais l'amour alors, prépare-toi.

Mmmmh~…

_ Va t'habiller, conseillais-je. Je vais t'attendre en bas.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et se leva pour marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il a des jolies petites fesses rondes comme celles d'un bébé.

Je me souris à moi-même et quitta la pièce pour descendre dans le séjour.

_ Bonjour, tout le monde ! Souris-je.

_ Bonjours, Rin-chan, salua Luka-nee-chan.

_ Tu es rayonnante, aujourd'hui, remarqua Meiko-nee-chan.

Miku-chan se glissa derrière moi.

_ C'est le sexe qui te rend si satisfaite de toi ? Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je rougis fortement.

_ Miku ! Mais comment tu… ?

_ Tiens ? Tu ne le nie pas ?

_ Tais-toi ! Ne le dis à personne ! Implorais-je.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que tu es ma gentille Miku adoré ! La plus sympas et la plus belle du monde ! La seule et l'unique ! Une fille remplit de bonté et de tolérance ! Toujours aimable avec ses amis ! Alors, s'il-te-plait !

Elle semblait réfléchir et sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Ok~ ! Demandé comme ça… Je ne peux pas refuser.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Gakupo-nii-san. Ça m'a l'air étrange comme discussion.

_ Rien du tout~, rigola Miku. Alors, sinon ? On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ?

_ Dès que Len sera prêt, commença Haku, nous irons faire une balade en forêt. Ça vous va ?

Tout le monde accepta. Peu de temps après, Len descendit les escaliers, complétement propre. Je me dirigeai vers lui pour lui expliquer le programme du jour.

Il m'écouta et réfléchit quelques instants. Puis, son visage s'éclaira. Les autres commençaient déjà à préparer leurs affaires et se concentrèrent dessus. Len s'avança vers moi et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

_ La voilà, mon occasion…, murmura-t-il en tirant mes hanches vers lui. Je suis allé fouiller dans la boîte à pharmacie d'Haku et j'y ai découvert un autre préservatif que j'ai pris…

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tête et partit préparer ses affaires. Donc… Il va trouver un moyen de s'éclipser avec moi pour faire…

Je me léchais les lèvres. Cette balade allait être amusante.

_Plus tard :_

Nous étions tous en balade dans une magnifique forêt remplit de végétations en tout genre que je n'avais jamais vu. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour remplir mes poumons. On respire si bien à la campagne.

_ On devrait cueillir des champignons, proposa Meiko-nee-chan. Ça serait amusant.

_ Et tu feras quoi si tu tombes sur un champignon toxique qui te tue ? Demanda Kaito-nii-chan.

_ Rabat joie ! A part tes glaces, rien ne t'intéresse ! Gronda Meiko-nee-chan.

_ Calme-toi, demanda Luka-nee-chan.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui passe ton temps à boire de l'alcool ? Demanda ironiquement le garçon aux cheveux bleus en coupant Luka. Ne critique pas les autres sur un problème que tu as et que tu n'arrives même pas à résoudre toi-même.

La jeune femme entra dans une colère noire. On sentait des ondes négatives s'étendre autour d'elle, faisant trembler de peur Miku-chan, Luka-nee-chan, Haku et moi. Gakupo recula et Len se mit devant moi pour me protéger au cas où il y aurait des dommages collatéraux. Kaito-nii-chan sentit que sa fin était proche et commença à courir.

…

…

… Pas assez vite.

La femme en énervée lui fit faire un vol plané d'au moins vingt mètres. Et elle courut derrière pour le rattraper (et sans doute continuer à le tuer). Pour tenter de sauver Kaito, Gakupo, Luka et Haku courraient derrière Meiko. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre mais Len attrapa ma main et me cloua contre un arbre pour m'embrasser.

_ Len… ? Il faut aller aider les autres.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'avec nos petites jambes on pourrait les rattraper ? Et puis…

_ Et puis ?

Il caressa mes fesses avec ses mains et embrassa ma clavicule.

_ Et puis, je t'avais prévenu qu'à la première occasion, je te ferais l'amour.

J'ouvrai la fermeture éclair de mon petit blouson et Len constata que je ne portais rien en dessous. Même pas un soutien-gorge. Il regarda ma poitrine comme un trophée.

_ Rin… C'est juste pour moi que tu t'es mise nue sous cette veste ?

_ Et je ne porte pas de culotte, annonçais-je.

Ma déclaration fit le déclic dans son esprit et un large sourire parcourut son visage.

Il caressa ma poitrine d'une main et glissa son autre main dans mon short pour caresser mon « lieu secret ».

_ Mmmmh…, gémis-je. Je ne peux pas attendre, Len.

_ Tu es si pressée que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Je veux qu'on le fasse ! Maintenant ! Demandais-je.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Il baissa mon short et retira ses vêtements avec lenteur.

Juste pour m'énerver.

Grrr… Len… Espèce de… !

Et si je le taquinais aussi ? Ça pourrait me faire une bonne vengeance.

Je montai mon genou sur son entre jambe et tripota un de ses tétons en souriant méchamment.

Il écarquilla les yeux et haletait lourdement.

_ R-Rin… Ohhh… Nnn…

_ C'est dur d'attendre ? Me moquais-je.

_ Vi-vilaine… Tu te moques de moi… Ahh…

Je rigolai avec amusement. Je pense que ça la énervé puisqu'il a baissé mon genou, il a soulevé mes cuisses avec ses bras et a poussé sa chose en moi, d'un coup, me faisant crier. Il commençait ses mouvements de va-et-vient plus rapidement que la veille. Au moins, ça ne me faisait plus mal. Il ne me restait que le plaisir. J'entourais mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui pour m'accrocher.

Humm… C'est chaud et doux… Pourvu que le temps s'arrête.

_ Len… Len… Humm… Len… Ahhhh… Len…

Il allait de plus en plus vite, à mon plus grand soulagement.

_ Rin…

_ …Oui ?

_ Je t'aime… Nnn…

_ Moi… aussi… Ah ! Len !

Il jouissait en moi pendant un tendre baiser.

Ceci étant fait, nous tombions sur le sol en respirant très fortement.

_ Vivement la balade de demain, rigola-t-il.

On va le faire tous les jours ?

…

…

Un grand sourire fit trois fois le tour de mon visage.

J'aime la campagne.

* * *

**J'ai fait deux scènes de sexe. Ca fait durer le plaisir (=w=). N'hésitez pas à me fournir vos idées, ça m'amuse (^w^).**


	4. Chapter 5 : L'école

**Rin et Len One Shot**

**Le thème de ce One Shot est "l'école". Cette splendide idée m'a été donné par "96nekolenrin27"**

**Lorsque j'ai reçu cette idée, je me suis dit... "oh!"**

**Après, je me suis dit... "j'ai soif"**

**Et après, je me suis dit... "Voici un nouveau défi pour moi!"**

**Et c'est cette idée de défi qui m'a donné une autre idée pour améliorer cette fic. Lisez, et vous verrez! ;)**

**Bonne lecture, les choux!**

**P.S.: Il n'y a qu'une seule P.O.V à part l'auteur P.O.V et c'est celle de Rin. Pour une fois, je ne fais que du point de vue de Rin pendant tout un chapitre.**

**P.S.S.: (je sais pas si ça se dit "P.S.S", mais bon) En fait..., j'ai rien à dire, c'est juste pour vous taquiner si vous lisez ça. Eheheheh!**

* * *

Auteure P.O.V.

Il existe, en ce monde, une école… une école qui possède quelque chose… Ce quelque chose est « deux adolescents ». Deux adolescents incroyables. Tous deux premiers en études. Tous deux premiers en sport. Tous deux premiers partout. Mais le monde est ennuyeux quand on est premier. Quand on sait tout, on n'a plus rien à faire. Alors… ce garçon et cette fille ont cherchés le moyen d'améliorer leur humeur à l'école. Ils ont trouvés le moyen de supprimer leur ennui. Comment ? En faisant la chose la plus enfantine au monde : en se lançant jour après jour des défis.

Ne pensez pas que c'est un secret. Toute leur école est au courant. Les professeurs se disent : « ma foi… pourquoi pas ? Si ça peut les amuser…». De ce fait, ils ont reçu carte blanche pour faire des choses plus ou moins folles et stupides.

Stupide car il est déjà arrivé au garçon de se retrouver suspendu par les pieds à l'arbre se trouvant à côté de la cantine avec un drapeau mexicain dans les mains. Quand a la fille, elle a eu le courage (et le culot) de venir à l'école habillé en danseuse à tutu rose pendant la journée d'inspection de l'école par l'inspecteur académique. (Pas de commentaires).

Les autres élèves ne se plaignent pas d'avoir une pareille distraction dans leur établissement. Mais certains défis leurs sont cachés. Après tout… ces deux adolescents surdoués font aussi des défis secrets ultra gênant. Comme quoi ? Comme celui-ci :

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

_ Len…, implorais-je en m'étalant de fatigue sur mon bureau.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je m'ennuie…

_ Ah ! Tu as dit le mot magique, sourit-il. On fait une petite pause défi… Que vais-je bien pouvoir te faire faire… ?

Je le regardais intensément. Len a souvent des idées bizarres. Bon, j'avoue qu'elles me plaisent souvent, ses idées bizarres. Là, nous sommes restés en classe plus longtemps pour faire nos devoirs ensembles. On est donc complétement seuls dans l'école. La directrice nous a donné les clés pour fermer l'école une fois que nous aurons finis et nous devront mettre ces clés dans la boîte au lettre pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir son école le lendemain. (Ai-je précisé que la directrice est la tante de Len ?). Len est vraiment cool. Et en plus, il est vraiment beau. J'ai trop de chance d'être amie avec lui. Même si j'ai récemment découvert que l'amitié était un mot trop faible pour exprimer ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais, lui, ne m'aime pas. J'en suis sûre. Il m'a avoué, un jour, avoir un faible pour les filles à la poitrine développée… Vous l'aurez compris, je suis plate. Tant pis… Je peux, au moins, rester près de lui, c'est déjà ça. En plus, nous sommes très complices.

« Mais pas assez pour nous aimer… », Pensais-je.

Len me regarda. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé d'idée ? Et c'est quoi cette légère rougeur sur ses joues ?

_ J'ai peut-être trouvé le défi le plus gênant pour toi, m'avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Lequel ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

_ … Serais-tu… serais-tu capable de te déshabillée devant moi ?

…

…

Me… déshabillée ? Devant lui ?

…

…

Déshabillée ? C'est-à-dire… enlever les vêtements ? Devant lui ?

…

… Me déshabillée… ? Il veut que je me mette nue devant lui ? Lui ? Devant lui ? Nue ? Moi ? Lui ? Où ? Quand ? Qui ? QUOI ?!

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Paniquais-je. L-L-L-L-L-Len ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Très près.

_ Je t'ai demandé si tu étais capable de te déshabillée devant moi, répéta-t-il en rougissant.

Bien sûr que j'en suis capable ! Mais… Len… Il semble bizarre, là…

Serait-il possible qu'il soit… ? Non. Il ne peut pas être… Amoureux ?

… Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Je déboutonnais lentement ma veste noire sous ses yeux choqués. Apparemment, il ne pensait pas que je le ferais. Ma veste glissa de mes épaules vers mes bras et je détachais les boutons beiges de ma chemise blanche. En retirant les boutons du haut, il pouvait voir mon soutien-gorge blanc. Il le vit mieux lorsque je retirais ma chemise. Rouge d'embarra, j'étais mes chaussures et mes chaussettes hautes en m'asseyant sur une table. Je suis sûre qu'il a vu mes jambes en entière puisque ma jupe s'est remonté quand j'ai levé mon genou pour ôter l'une de mes chaussettes. Jambe nue, il me restait ma jupe, mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. C'est si embarrassant de faire ça devant la personne que l'on aime. Len… Idiot ! Je déboutonnai les trois petits boutons de ma jupe et cette dernière tomba naturellement sur mes pieds… Je suis en sous-vêtements ! Oh là ! Là ! Et ce n'est pas fini… Mes mains se déplacèrent derrière mon dos et l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge s'enleva. Puis, je plaçais mes doigts sur les côtés de ma culotte et la baissa entièrement.

… Je suis nue… devant Len…

Je fermai les yeux dans la honte jusqu'à ce que je sentis une paire de bras chaud m'entouré doucement.

_ L-Len… ?

_ J'en étais sûr, dit-il. Tu es magnifique.

Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Len ?... Tu…

Je fus coupé par des lèvres chaudes qui se posaient délicatement sur les miennes.

Des lèvres ?! Len… m'embrasse ?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Mon cœur n'est pas prêt ! Je vais faire une crise cardiaque !

Il retira ses lèvres pour les approcher de mon oreille.

_ Hey, Rin…

_ Humm… ? Tentais-je à moitié dans les vapes.

_ Je t'aime…

…

…

…

Il fait beau aujourd'hui… (Hors sujet).

Attends ! Quoi ?! M-m-m-m-mais… qu'est-ce que… ah !

Il m'embrassa à nouveau mais plus amoureusement cette fois-ci.

Je ne sens plus mes jambes… Je tremble… Je… J'en veux plus.

J'enroulai mes bras dans son dos pour me coller à lui. Len a dût prendre ça comme un feu vert pour continuer puisqu'il m'allongea sur une table en m'embrassant plus fougueusement.

Bon… comme je suis sûre qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas, je vais faire en sorte d'en profiter pleinement.

Je déboutonnai ses vêtements en lui rendant ses doux baisers tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sur mon ventre, puis sur ma poitrine. Je lâchais un gémissement dans sa bouche et il profita de ma bouche ouverte pour lancer sa langue à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien…

Il commença à pincer les deux extrémités de mes seins.

_ Gnnnnn…, voulus-je gémir.

Il arrêta le baiser et me contempla.

_ A-arrête de me fixer, ordonnais-je. C'est gênant…

_ Gênant ? En quoi est-ce gênant que de se montrer à nue devant l'être aimé ?

Waouh… C'est beau ce qu'il vient de dire.

_ Alors pourquoi as-tu encore ce foutu pantalon sur toi, boudais-je.

Il rougit puis m'adressa un sourire sexy avant de déboutonner son bas. Le voilà en caleçon avec une bosse suspecte dedans. Mes joues prirent une teinte encore plus rouge qu'avant.

_ Ça va, Rin ?

_ Oui… Tu peux continuer…

Sur ces mots, il glissa sa main dans mon endroit secret. D'abord, juste un doigt rentra en moi, puis il en glissa un deuxième.

_ Ahhhhn… L-L-Len… Nnn…

Il les enfonça un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils percutent mon hymen, bout de peau qui prouvait que j'étais encore vierge.

Il se permit des va-et-vient en moi, dopé par mes gémissements qui semblaient l'excités. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de jouir.

Pour lui, ça semblait être une récompense de m'avoir fait faire ça. Il regarda ce liquide qui couvrait ses doigts et… plongea la tête à mon entre-jambe.

_ Ahhhhn ! Len ! Gémis-je. No-non… Pas ça… C'est… c'est sale… Ahh… Nnn… Len… Len ! Ahh… !

Je pouvais sentir sa langue qui rentrait. Oh la vache ! C'est… grandiose !

Après quelques temps, il décida de se redresser et monta sur le bureau où j'étais allongée. Lui sur moi… Je sentais un truc dur qui me touchait en bas…

Len murmura doucement mon nom avant de rentrer lentement à l'intérieur de moi. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où ça bloquait, il se retira un peu et re-rentra plus fort pour briser ma virginité.

_ AHHN ! Criais-je dans la douleur. Len !

_ … Rin, continua-t-il de murmurer en faisant ses va-et-vient. Je te promets d'aller doucement…

Ce qu'il fit. Grâce à ça, je pouvais m'habituer à sa présence en moi. Finalement, je le supplie d'aller plus vite. Je ne sentais plus la grande douleur que j'avais ressentie. Je ne ressentais plus que du plaisir. Il n'empêche que je gémissais toujours autant. C'est assez gênant mais… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Bah… Len doit être heureux que je gémisse son nom.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par la présence d'un liquide chaud dans mon vagin. Len éjaculait.

_ Ahhhh ! Fus tout ce que je pouvais dire. Leeeeeen~ !

Après cela… nous sommes restés unis quelques secondes de plus, ne pouvant nous résoudre à nous séparer. Il dût néanmoins s'enlever pour que nous puissions reprendre une respiration normale.

_ Le défi du jour était intéressant, parvint-il à articuler malgré sa respiration lourde. Tu as aimé ?

_ O-Oui…, murmurais-je.

Il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Je pensais que tu aimais les filles à la poitrine développé, annonçais-je.

_ Bah… disons que tous les hommes aiment les gros seins mais… ce n'est pas ça qui fera la différence. Ce n'est pas ta poitrine en particulier que j'aime, Rin… c'est toi. Tout ton corps, toute ta personnalité, tout.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir devant cette déclaration. C'était vraiment trop mignon…

J'ai tout de même l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc…

_ Les devoirs ! Criais-je. Avec tout ça, on a oublié de les finir !

Il écarquilla les yeux et se rappela que j'avais raison.

_ Merde, fut le seul mot que j'entendis.

On a passé la nuit à finir nos devoir… et à faire bien plus…

* * *

**Fin! Cela vous a-t-il plu? Si oui: génial! Si non: merde!**

**J'attends impatiemment d'autres idées!**


	5. Chapter 6 : Dogstyle

**Rin et Len One Shot**

**Voici mon nouveau (long) chapitre dont l'idée m'a été donné par "Yuki31". Le thème en question est: Dogstyle.**

**J'ai rarement été aussi gênée d'écrire un chapitre pervers. Mais j'aime bien l'idée. Merci Yuki-chan.**

**Je profite de ce message pour demander une petite explication sur cette histoire de "Guest". Je sais que dans mes reviews, il y a quelqu'un qui s'appelle "Guest" (d'ailleurs, merci pour toutes tes reviews, je t'adore XD) mais, quand j'ai reçu la review de Yuki31 par mail, il y avait aussi marqué "Guest". Et c'était le cas pour d'autres... Je sais que Guest, en anglais signifie 'invité" mais sinon, je ne comprends pas à quoi ça sert sur le site. Donc si quelqu'un pouvait éclairer ma lanterne, ça serrait sympa. sinon, merci de votre soutient et continuer à me donner vos idée, je les écrirais toutes!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche… Le dernier jour de la semaine que Miku a osé s'accaparer. Oui car, comme tous les dimanches, elle va encore nous proposer une « journée thème ». Ces « journées thèmes » sont des journées (là, en l'occurrence : le dimanche, pour nous) où elle nous propose… ou plutôt nous **ordonne** de faire un truc en rapport avec un thème qu'**elle** aura choisi. Par exemple, la semaine dernière, nous avons dû passer la journée en serviettes de bains (oui, nus en dessous)… Je sais… Miku est bizarre… C'était plus gênant qu'autre chose mais j'avoue avoir été content de voir ma charmante sœur dans sa fine serviette qui moulait parfaitement les courbes de son joli petit corps… Mais c'était tout de même gênant. Maintenant, je crains ce jour… qu'est-ce que cette fana de poireaux va encore nous inventer ?

_ Hey ! Hey! Sautilla-t-elle de joie. J'ai trouvé le thème du jour !

Une goutte de sueur perla sur ma joue. « Seigneur tout puissant ! Fais quelque chose ! », Priais-je alors que je ne suis pas croyant.

Meiko posa son verre d'alcool pour écouter. Kaito et Rin se turent.

_ Aujourd'hui…, continua Miku avec un grand sourire sadique, c'est la journée Cosplay d'animaux!

Trouvez-moi un flingue, seigneur… Vite !

* * *

Kaito P.O.V.

Journée Cosplay d'animaux ? Hum… Idée intéressante. Je suis « pour » ! Tiens… Len a l'air « contre » cette idée.

_ Bah alors, Len…, lui murmurais-je tandis que Miku et Rin discutaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, en rigolant. Tu n'aimes pas les Cosplay ?

_ Pas vraiment…

Miku emmena Rin dans une pièce voisine, surement pour la déguiser.

_ Pourtant… c'est l'occasion pour toi de voir Rin déguiser en un charmant animal de compagnie. Tu vas peut-être enfin lui dire qu'elle est beaucoup plus que ta sœur à tes yeux.

_ Mais arrête ! Rougit-il. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Elle… elle va me trouver dégoutant… elle va croire que je suis juste un gros pervers…

_ Sauf si elle t'aime aussi, annonçais-je.

_ Il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit le cas.

_ Pourtant, je crois que c'est le cas… Elle te dévore souvent des yeux, se colle à toi quand vous dormez ensemble, passe son temps dans tes bras…

_ Mais ça c'est parce que nous sommes de la même famille. Il n'y a rien de plus !

Mais quel tête de mule, celui-là !

_ De toute façon, tu vas pouvoir fantasmer sur elle, aujourd'hui, continuais-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il.

Je pointais quelque chose du doigt. Pour savoir ce que c'était, il le suivit du regard et… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

_ Allez, vient, Rin ! Je vais te déguiser !

Je la tirai vers une pièce à côté du salon pour qu'elle soit à l'abri des regards indiscrets, puis je lui donnai un sac avec une tenue dedans pour qu'elle s'habille avec.

Peut-être faudrait-il rebaptiser le thème de la journée en « faire craquer Len devant sa sœur pour qu'il se déclare ». Bah… c'était aussi le thème de la semaine dernière avec les serviettes. Rin et Len ne se rendent pas comptes du mal que je me donne pour qu'ils trouvent des occasions de se déclarer. Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'aiment en secret sauf eux… Et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tous les habitants de la maison Vocaloid : Kaito, Meiko et moi. Je pensais que lorsque Len verrait Rin en serviette, il craquerait et lui dirait à quel point il la désire et tout ça… mais il a tenue bon. Respect, Len… J'espère que j'aurais un meilleur résultat, aujourd'hui…

_ Mi- Miku…, appela timidement une petite voix féminine. J'ai… fini.

Rin sortit de derrière un petit rideau pour me montrer sa tenue.

…

…

… Bonne chance, Len.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Pourvu que ça plaise à Len… Même s'il n'est surement pas amoureux de moi… je veux qu'il me trouve belle !

* * *

Len P.O.V.

J'étais médusé devant ce que Kaito me montrait. Rin en Cosplay de chat… sexy. Pour décrire correctement, je dirais qu'elle a une robe dorée et noire avec des dentelles à divers endroits. La jupe de la robe était très courte… trop courte. Il suffirait qu'elle se penche pour exposer sa culotte. Elle avait un corset attaché avec une ficelle dont deux têtes de chats pendouillaient aux extrémités. En haut, la robe ne couvrait que ses seins… ses clavicules étaient à l'air libre comme ses épaules. Il n'y avait aucune bretelle. Etrangement, elle avait un ruban noir qui entourait son cou et qui pendait un peu autour de ses épaules et de sa poitrine. Aussi, elle avait des chaînes accrochées au poignet gauche et à la cheville gauche… Comme une prisonnière… Elle avait des pattes de chats en guise de gants sur ses mains et ses pieds. Des jolies pattes douces avec des coussinets… Elle avait un autre ruban noir qui entourait sa jambe droite et je me ferais un plaisir de le retirer sensuellement avec mes dents. Sur sa douce chevelure blonde bien coiffée, trônait des oreilles de chats assortis à ses cheveux, surement accrochés à un serre-tête, où des grelots sonnaient lorsqu'elle bougeait la tête. De sous sa jupe s'échappait une queue de chat avec un énorme grelot au bout. Et pour couronner le tout, Miku lui avait passé un peu de maquillage… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Rin prenait un regard timide et rougissait adorablement.

Je sentais la chaleur sur mes joues se déplacer dans tous mon corps. Un frisson me traversa. J'ai envie de lui bondir dessus afin de lui faire subir des choses atrocement perverses.

_ Comment… suis-je ? Demanda mon adorable chaton avec une teinte plus rouge sur ses joues.

_ Tu es magnifique…, avouais-je.

Ses joues rougirent encore plus. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de l'emmener dans la chambre pour faire des trucs que je regretterais à coup sûr.

_ A ton tour, Len ! S'exclama joyeusement Miku. Tu vas mettre ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ! Pendant ce temps, je vais aider Meiko à mettre sa tenue~…

_ Je ne veux pas me déguiser, annonçais-je, fidèle à moi-même.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, avertit Miku.

_ J'ai dit que…, commençais-je avant de me faire tirer en arrière par Kaito.

_ Je m'en occupe, dit-il.

Puis il m'emmena dans une pièce à côté du salon, surement là où Rin s'était changée.

_ Len…, commença Kaito avec un regard méchant. A poil !

_ Quoi ?! Criais-je. Au viol !

_ Mais non, débile ! Je ne vais pas te violer… Je suis 100% hétéro et fous amoureux de Meiko, je te rappelle. Bon, maintenant, fous-toi à poil et enfile ça !

Il me jeta le sac qui contenait mes vêtements dans mes bras.

_ Je n'ai pas à le faire ! Me défendis-je.

_ Oh~… Je vois, susurra-t-il. Je vais donc devoir annoncer à Rin que son très charmant et adorable petit frère cache des photos d'elle sous son matelas. Il me semble qu'il y a une photo d'elle en train de se changer, si je ne me trompe pas…

Je rougis violemment en me souvenant de toutes ces photos volées que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de prendre à l'insu de ma petite Rin… Je ne suis pas très fier de moi mais… qu'est-ce qu'elles sont belles…

_ Tu n'oserais pas, lui dis-je.

_ Tu crois ça ? Rigola-t-il. Mon pauvre Len, tu es tellement puéril ! Allez ! Enfile ça ! Tu as dix minutes !

Et il me planta là pour sortir par la porte.

Mes joues rougirent lorsque mes yeux virent le contenu du sac. Miku veut ma mort. Si je mets ça, je n'oserais plus jamais sortir de chez moi ! Mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Kaito… enfoiré !

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Miku avait vêtu un costume de lapin… enfin… de Bunny Girl, plus précisément. On aurait dit un maillot de bain sans manches avec des collants à motifs de tous petits trous. Montée sur ses talons hauts, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus grande. Ses grandes oreilles de lapin et sa petite queue touffue lui donnait un air doux.

Meiko était déguisée en souris. Je ne commenterais pas son décolleté ni sa minijupe grise. Elle avait des longues moustaches fines et des grandes oreilles de souris. Avec sa petite queue fine accrochée à sa jupe, on serait tentée de croire qu'elle avait vraiment une queue de souris.

Kaito était ressortit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je me demande ce qu'il a dit à Len…

_ Il se change ? Demanda Miku.

_ Je suis sûr que oui, annonça fièrement Kaito.

En effet, Len apparut quelques temps après. Kaito me cacha la vue en se lançant vers lui pour « améliorer certaines choses », puis se retira.

…

… C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai une hémorragie nasale…

_ L-Len ! M'écriais-je. Tu es trop mignon !

Le Cosplay de Len était celui d'un chien, contrairement à moi. Il avait des petites oreilles de labrador qui tombaient comme s'il était triste, ce qui collait très bien avec son expression gênée. Il avait une veste doré ouverte, exposant sa maigre poitrine légèrement musclé. Sa veste était ouverte car il n'y avait pas de fermeture éclair, ni de boutons d'attache. De cette veste s'élevait un col relevé qui remontaient jusqu'à, disons, un peu en dessous de ses joues. Il avait un short noir avec des rubans dorés qui tombaient vers le bas, sur ses cuisses dénuées de tissus. Des toutes petites bottes noires allèrent jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il avait aussi des chaînes sur ses poignets et ses chevilles qui lui entouraient sensuellement le mollet et le bras. Puis Kaito avait rajouté aussi des rubans noirs qui l'entouraient un peu.

Il rougit.

Je rougis.

Il est trop beau…

_ Bon ! S'exclama Miku. Rin va jouer le petit chat aveugle ! Len ! Tu dois l'aider à regagner sa chambre sans encombre.

_ Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je en même temps que Len.

Miku se plaça derrière moi et me banda les yeux avec un ruban noir. Je ne voyais rien. Et Miku me poussa en avant jusqu'à ce que je percute quelque chose doux et chaud… la poitrine de Len. J'y restai accroché… Je ne pouvais pas me décoller de lui. Je pensais qu'il allait dire quelque chose ou me repousser mais en fait, il ne réagit même pas.

_ Len ? Demandais-je.

Il attrapa ma main et me tira je-ne-sais-où.

_ Si quelqu'un nous suit, je le tue ! Avertit-il à l'attention des autres.

Puis il me tira davantage vers une destination inconnue.

J'entendis qu'il ouvrait une porte… puis nous entrâmes dans une pièce qui me semblait familière… la chambre !

Je crois bien qu'il referma la porte et la verrouilla pour que personne ne rentre. Puis il attrapa mes épaules et me poussa jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur le lit. Je sentis qu'il attrapait un de mes rubans et il attacha mes poignets avec.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, tout c'était dérouler trop rapidement, mais au moment où j'allais lui demander pourquoi il m'attachait, il m'embrassa.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger puisqu'il écrasa son corps chaud contre le mien, me prenant en sandwich entre lui et le lit. Il pénétra sa langue dans ma bouche et continua ses baisers. Puis, il releva la tête pour respirer. Un filet de salive rejoignait nos deux bouches et il laissa glisser sa langue sur mon cou et mes épaules dénudées.

_ L-Len ? Tremblais-je. Po-pourquoi… ?

_ …

Il ne me répondit pas. Comme s'il s'empêchait de dire quelque chose de terrible. Il embrassa mes clavicules, m'arrachant un gémissement.

_ Len… Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

_ Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire, Rin…

_ Len ! Lai-laisse-moi partir !

_ Non !

Sa voix tremblait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que je m'en aille.

_ Alors, dis-moi, Len ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Non ! Je… ne… peux rien dire…

_ Len !

_ Non !

_ S'il-te-plait ! Len !

_ Je… non…

_ Len !

_ … Je… Je… t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Rin !... Je… t'aime… d'un vrai amour ! D'un amour sincère ! Je t'aime…

Mon esprit bourdonnait et ma gorge était sèche. Len… m'aime ? Par amour ?

Il se redressa en retirant le bandeau de mes yeux et de mes mains, et s'assit les jambes écartés sur le lit. Il laissa reposer son coude sur son genou et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis sur sa figure dans un geste fatigué.

_ Pardon, Rin. Tu peux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas… J'ai… perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

J'attrapai sa veste et le tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Il n'y aucune chance pour que je m'en aille alors qu'il vient de m'annoncer qu'il m'aime. C'est trop beau… Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Je ne le veux pas !

Il poussa mes épaules pour interrompre le baiser.

_ Rin ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_ Je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi, Len. Alors, maintenant que tu m'as avoué m'aimer aussi, je ne partirais pas ! Ne crois pas que c'est si facile de se débarrasser de moi !

Et je replongeai sur ses lèvres humides. D'abord, il me rendit mon baiser mais, ensuite, il se dégagea et me tourna le dos.

_ Je ne peux pas, Rin… C'est mal…

_ Ce n'est pas mal ! Le cœur humain est fait ainsi ! On y peut rien si on s'aime ! Notre vie ne regarde que nous et il est hors de question que je renonce à toi parce que les autres ne le tolèrent pas ! Je ne vais pas hésiter à dire que je t'aime !

_ Rin…

Je retirai mes gants et mes pattes de chats pour le toucher.

_ Len… Avant que je ne t'arrête… lorsque tu m'as plaqué sur le lit… qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire ?

Il rougit de façon adorable et détourna le regard.

_ Tu te doutes bien de ce que j'allais faire… Rin… J'allais te faire… l'amour… J'allais te faire subir mes plus gros fantasmes sexuels ! Te donner au moins trois orgasmes ! Faire des choses sales ! Tellement sale qu'on t'aurait entendu gémir à l'autre bout de la ville si nos mur n'étaient pas si bien insonorisés ! T'envoyé au septième ciel !

_ … Fais-le, suppliais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ses joues se firent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Je me retournais pour qu'il puisse voir mon dos.

_ Mais comme nous sommes déguisée en animaux, poursuivis-je en souriant, tu vas devoir faire comme les chiens, puisque tu en es un. Ça devrait te faire plaisir ce genre de fantasme, non ?

Miku m'a expliqué, un jour, que c'était le nom d'une position sexuelle : la position du chien. C'est gênant mais je dois faire plaisir à Len. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble alors… je vais utiliser mes charmes pour le pousser vers moi.

J'ai vraiment cru que mon plan ne marcherait pas jusqu'à ce que je sente une paire de bras chaud entouré mon petit corps. Le souffle de Len sur mon cou me fit frissonner.

_ Rin… Je peux encore me retenir mais pas pour longtemps alors… es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir te donner à moi ? Tu peux encore renoncer…

_ Non… Je ne… veux pas renoncer à toi… Len… Fais-le…

Il soupira.

_ Comme tu es injuste, mon petit chaton, susurra-t-il sensuellement, je me suis retenu depuis si longtemps et tu arrives à me faire perdre mon sang froid en si peu de temps. Vilaine…

Len a complétement craqué. Même sa personnalité a changé.

Il lécha ma nuque en me serrant plus fort contre lui. Je sentais sa poitrine chaude contre moi malgré mes vêtements. Sa langue dévia sur mon oreille. Je sens qu'il va m'exciter rien qu'avec ça. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais que mon oreille était une de mes zones érogèmes…

J'avais raison, il rentra sa langue dans mon oreille, m'arrachant un gémissement. Plus il continuait, plus gémissais. Je commençais même à sentir ma cyprine mouiller ma culotte. Oh non, si je commence à m'exciter maintenant… qu'est-ce que ça va être pour la suite ?...

_ Un problème, mon chaton ? Demanda mon frère.

_ Au-aucun… A-ah !

Sa main arriva sur ma culotte.

_ J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il. Mon chaton s'excite…

Et il remit sa langue dans mon oreille en caressant mon entrée avec douceur. Il récupéra un peu de ce liquide sur ses doigts et arrêta sa séance de léchouille.

_ Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment, ma chère Rin…

Il lécha légèrement ses doigts.

_ Tu as bon goût, Rin… Tu devrais goûter.

_ Que… ?

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus car il fourra ses doigts dans ma bouche et m'embrassa les épaules et le haut de mon dos, laissant sa salive et des suçons sur ma peau. Quant à moi, je me surpris à lécher ses doigts. Ça a un drôle de goût… Je gémis malgré ses doigts dans ma bouche.

Il glissa la main qu'il avait posée sur mon ventre vers les fils de mon corset et il dénoua le nœud, faisant tomber le haut de ma robe sur mes hanches. Ma poitrine était complétement à l'air. Oui, je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge, ça n'allait pas avec cette robe. Len leva ses mains sur ma poitrine et caressa mes seins d'abord doucement, puis il semblait perdre le contrôle de lui-même car il se mit à pincer mes deux tétons, provoquant un cri de ma part.

_ Mmmmh, soupira-t-il. Tu as une belle voix quand tu cries de plaisir, Rin chérie…

Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Len avait un regard gourmand lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur mes seins. Il approcha sa bouche et embrassa mon sein gauche tendrement.

Comment fait-il pour passer du stade tendre au stade brusque ? Ça me fait perdre la tête…

Il lécha le téton du bout de la langue, sans toucher l'aréole. Il parait que c'est très agréable quand la langue de quelqu'un la touche. Il le fit plus tard, provoquant une série de gémissements incontrôlés.

_ Len~…, soupirais-je de plaisir.

Je tirais sa tête plus fort contre ma poitrine pour rendre ce moment plus intense. Il se mit carrément à les sucer avec vigueur. Là, j'ai vraiment crié. Il a calé son genou dans mon entre-jambe, accentuant le contact entre nos deux corps. Son genou nu sur ma fine culotte en dentelle fit couler plus de cyprine sur mes cuisses. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas encore jouis…

A mon grand étonnement, il retira sa jambe puis arrêta son activité sur mes seins.

_ Passons un autre stade, mon chaton, tu vas beaucoup apprécier, sourit-il.

Il pressa un de ses doigts sur ma féminité.

_ Gggn…, gémis-je en me mordant les lèvres.

_ Tu essayes de t'empêcher de gémir ? Rigola-t-il. Je te préviens, chérie, tu ne tiendras pas une minute avec ce qui va suivre.

J'eus un peu peur de ce qu'il allait me faire. Il baissa ma culotte sur mes genoux et rentra un doigt dans mon endroit intime. Et comme il l'avait prévu, je gémis. Assez fort…

_ Ahh… L-Len…

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et pressa un deuxième doigt en moi, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

_ Je vais t'amener vers ton premier orgasme, ma petite Rin.

Il fit faire des va-et-vient à ses doigts. Je respirais lourdement. Puis, il alla de plus en plus vite et je le sentis… mon liquide giclait hors de moi ! Je le sens vraiment ! Len se faisait arroser par ma cyprine… mais il en semblait satisfait. Nous ne parlions pas car Len était concentrer à mort sur ce qu'il faisait et moi, je gémissais tellement qu'il m'était impossible de dire autre chose que « Len ». A part mes gémissements, il y avait le bruit de mes grelots qui résonnaient harmonieusement. Puis, je sentais mes murs se resserrer sur ses doigts. J'allais jouir encore…

_ L-L-Len… ! Je… Nnn… Je vais… Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! LEN !

Et je jouis…

Je suis déjà fatiguée… pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Loin de là.

Len me releva pour que je puisse lui faire face.

_ Ça va, Rin ? Mon chaton est-elle satisfaite ?

_ O-Oui…

_ Pouvons-nous continuer ?

_ Oui…

Il me retourna pour que je sois dos à lui et retira complétement ma culotte, puis il ôta son pantalon.

Je sentis qu'il pressa un truc dur contre moi.

_ Len… Tu… ne porte pas de boxer ou de caleçon ?

_ Non, le short était tellement court que ça n'allait pas.

Je sentis mes joues rougirent. Il n'avait pas de sous-vêtement et je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge. On a l'air vraiment d'un couple de pervers, tous les deux. Mais ça serait mentir que de dire que ça me déplait.

Je fis couper dans mes pensées par un long truc dur et chaud qui rentra dans mon endroit intime. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon hymen, il pressa plus fort pour briser ma virginité, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

_ L-Len…, pleurais-je de douleur. Len… Anh… Nnn… Le…n…

Il embrassa ma tête et mes épaules, en clair, tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ça m'apportait un peu de réconfort en attendant que la douleur s'évanouisse. Puis, il commença à sortir pour re-rentrer aussitôt. Il se concentra pour le faire le plus doucement possible, faisant monter un grand frisson de plaisir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir son nom à de multiples reprises.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

_ Len… Len… Len… Le-Len… Anh… Len…

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens aussi heureux… Rin gémis mon nom. C'est à moi qu'elle appartient. A moi qu'elle se donne. A moi et à moi seul. Je suis vraiment super content de cette journée. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle n'a pas souffert… je veux dire, lorsque je l'ai pénétrer et que j'ai brisé sa virginité, ça avait l'air douloureux. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il semblerait que la douleur soit partit alors je me permis d'aller plus vite. J'entendis ses gémissements s'accentuer et mes propres grognements sortir de ma gorge. Je prends autant de plaisir qu'elle… Ses grelots mettaient de la musique et bougeaient en rythme sur notre activité. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis mon pénis toucher son point G, l'endroit le plus agréable à toucher quand on fait l'amour à une fille, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il semblerait que ces rumeurs soient vraies puisqu'elle cria de plaisir comme une hystérique. Je crois bien qu'elle atteint son deuxième orgasme. Et je sais que je vais bientôt éjaculer.

_ Ri-Rin… Je vais devoir me… Ahh… me retirer pour jouir…

_ Non…, murmura-t-elle. Fais-le en moi…

_ Mais…

_ Ça ira… Anh… Ahhhh ! Je ne suis pas… Anh… ! Nnn… en période de… d'ovulation… Ahh…

Puisqu'elle le veut… Je frappais son point G plus fort et plus rapidement pour que cela soit encore plus plaisant. Ça va venir… Je le sens… Ça vient…

_ Rin… Rin !

_ Ahhhhn ! Cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle reçut mon liquide en elle.

J'avais sentis que l'on avait jouis en même temps. Tant mieux… Ça me rend heureux.

_ Rin…, murmurais-je. Tu vas bien ?

Elle était allongée sur le ventre, dos à moi, la respiration haletante, le corps tremblant et mon liquide qui coulait de sa féminité…

_ Len…

_ Oui, mon cœur ?

_ Encore…

Je me stoppai. Elle en veut encore ? Hum… Pourquoi pas ? J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait tenir aussi longtemps… Est-ce à cause de ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure ? Comme quoi, je voulais lui donner trois orgasmes ? Dans le doute, je vais recommencer.

Cette fois, je l'ai retourné pour qu'elle soit face à moi.

_ Pour cette fois, commençais-je, laisse-moi voir ton visage.

Et je la re-pénétrais, la faisant encore gémir. Ses joues rougirent et quelques larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux bleus. Je fis mes va-et-vient en l'embrassant amoureusement, rentrant ma langue dans sa bouche pour l'inspecter de fond en comble. Elle rompit le baiser pour aller lécher mon cou. Sa langue chaude sur ma peau donne une sensation magique. Elle fit basculer ma veste sur mes coudes pour toucher mon torse et lécher ma poitrine et mes épaules. Les « kling » de ses oreilles de chats se firent plus bruyant quand j'accélérais le rythme pour nous amener tous deux dans l'extase. Sous un dernier coup de reins, je me revidais en elle. Je pense que j'en ai fait beaucoup trop aujourd'hui parce que je me suis évanouis après être sortit d'elle. Je me souviens tout de même qu'elle m'a serré dans ces fins bras chauds.

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

Mon plan à marcher…

Gniark ! Gniark ! Gniark ! Je suis la meilleure ! J'espère qu'ils ont passés un bon moment, là-haut. Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir bien nettoyer leurs vêtements pour qu'ils puissent se re-déguiser plus tard. Ça pourrait les amener à refaire l'amour…

J'aime mon sadisme.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais j'ai utiliser beaucoup de termes techniques pour ce chapitre comme "la cyprine" qui est le liquide sécrété par les femmes lorsqu'elles sont en état d'excitation. Il y a aussi l'hymen, qui est la peau dans l'utérus qui est sensé prouver qu'une femme est vierge. D'ailleurs, normalement, l'hymen ne se brise pas mais se détend lors de la pénétration. Et il n'y a pas forcément de sang lors du premier rapport. Il parait même que certaines femmes naissent sans hymen!**

**Bon, j'arrête mon cours de SVT! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part. Et si ça vous a plu, c'est encore mieux! ^^**

**On se voit au prochain chapitre!**


	6. Chapter 7 : La cuisine

**Rin et Len One Shot**

**Pardon pour le (très long) retard ! Cette idée m'a été proposé par Sushi-wasabi que je tiens à remercier pour le précieux soutient qu'elle m'apporte.**

**Petit message pour « Yuki31 » : Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je n'arrive pas à faire un lemon sur ton projet du petit chaperon rouge et le loup. J'ai regardé la vidéo et, comme il n'y a pas vraiment de différence entre le début et la fin de la chanson et que c'est un peu triste, j'ai complétement bugée ! Encore pardon.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

_ Oh non…, bouda Rin, je me suis mis du coca partout… Len… donnes-moi un coup de main, s'il-te-plait.

_ Bien sûr, ma beauté. Mais comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour faire gicler ce coca sur toi.

_ Elle a dû être secouée… Ohhh… J'en ai même sur le visage.

_ Laisse-moi te l'enlever.

Il se mit devant Rin et lécha les traces du liquide pétillant avec sa langue, causant un grand rougissement de ma part.

_ Ahhhh, rigola Rin. Len ! Petit pervers ! Ne me lèche pas comme ça ! Kyah !

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ta peau est maintenant sucrée et piquante. Hum… J'aime les filles sucrées et piquantes.

_ Ohhh… tu vas me faire rougir !

_ Ah zut ! On dirait qu'une goutte tombe dans ton décolleté.

_ Kyaah ! Mais ne me penche pas autant…

Len pliait son corps sur celui de Rin et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tendre sa jambe pour trouver l'équilibre puisque Len se couchai sur elle avec ses simples jambes comme appui. En gros, c'était sexy comme situation. Et c'est ça le problème principal de Rin et Len. Quoi qu'ils fassent, c'est toujours érotique et sexy ! Mais le pire… Le pire ! C'est qu'ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte ! Pour eux, là, ce qu'ils font en ce moment c'est rigoler ensemble. Je suis même sûre que Len croit qu'il l'aide à retirer ce coca. Ils n'ont absolument pas conscience que c'est eux qui sont à l'origine de l'hémorragie nasale de Kaito et du rougissement de Gakupo.

_ Stop ! Criais-je.

Ils se redressèrent d'un bond.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Miku ? Me demanda la jeune blonde avec inquiétude, croyant surement que j'étais souffrante.

Inutile de lui expliquer, elle ne m'écoute jamais. Et elle ne comprend jamais…

_ Rien…, soupirais-je. Je vais aller bosser en salle d'enregistrement pour une nouvelle chanson. Je rentrerais demain après-midi… A plus.

Puis, je partis en tentant d'effacer mon rougissement.

Ces deux enfants sont fous.

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Ah… Miku est partie…

C'est le début des opérations !

_ Kaito ! Gakupo ! Len ! C'est le moment !

Ils hochèrent la tête comme signe affirmant qu'ils avaient compris de quoi je parlais.

Nous devions préparer l'anniversaire de Miku. C'était prévu depuis longtemps et nous avions prévus de profiter de cette journée où elle est absente pour lui préparer sa fête !

_ Bien ! Dis-je. Tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il a à faire ?

_ Oui, chef ! dirent-ils.

_ Je me charge d'installer les décorations dans le salon, récita Kaito. Et Meiko va me donner un coup de main après son cours de karaté.

_ Moi, je vais en ville acheter la liste de cadeaux notée sur le papier que tu m'as remis la semaine dernière, annonça à son tour Gakupo. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur internet hier et je sais maintenant quels sont les meilleurs endroits où aller. Je pars dès que la réunion stratégique est finit.

_ Et moi, finit Len, je t'aide à cuisiner le repas et le gâteau.

_ Bien ! Conclus-je. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ! Nous avons 24 heures pour tous préparer puisque Miku doit rentrer demain vers 15 heures. Vous êtes prêts ?

_ Oui ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

_ Dans ce cas… Dispersion des troupes ! Annonçais-je.

Gakupo disparut comme un ninja en courant vite à travers la salle, imité par Kaito qui se prit le pied dans le câble de la télévision et, par conséquent, se mangea le mur en plein visage.

Len soupira et moi, je levai les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que Meiko va l'aider parce que le laisser décorer une pièce, tout seul, c'est du suicide.

_ Allons-y, dis-je à Len une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

Il entoura ma taille de ses bras chaud et embrassa ma tête.

_ On va pouvoir arrêter de faire semblant, aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

_ C'est vrai, souris-je. « Faire croire à tout le monde que l'on fait des choses érotiques inconsciemment » devient ennuyeux. Puisque nous allons être seuls, personne ne pourra rien dire…

Pendant un court silence, je le sentis sourire.

_ Dis, Rin… Si jamais une de mes mains… dérape sur ton petit corps chaud…, commença-t-il en glissant sa main sur ma cuisse, … tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ?

_ Humm… Peut-être que je serais obligé de te punir, susurrais-je.

_ Ahh…, soupira-t-il, s'il y a bien une chose que j'aime… ce sont tes punitions.

(N/A : Petite sœur… arrêtes-toi de lire à partir de là, s'il-te-plait…)

En avant-goût de ce qui allait se passer, j'attrapais la partie sensible de son entre-jambe avec ma main et l'entendis gémir.

_ Rapide…, murmura-t-il.

_ Rassures-toi, chéri… nous aurons tous le temps de nous amuser pendant 24 heures.

* * *

_Plus tard, dans la cuisine :_

_ Len…, soupirais-je. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, là…

Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de lécher mes épaules et mon cou pendant que je coupais les légumes. Je devais faire attention à ne pas me blesser mais c'était dur de résister à l'envie de me faire… Non, Rin ! Concentre-toi !

Des vagues de plaisirs remontèrent dans ma colonne vertébrale quand il caressa mon ventre. Plus… Plus !

_ Plus…, soupirais-je en lâchant mon couteau pour touiller un récipient.

_ Comme je l'espérais, rigola-t-il.

Les doigts de sa main dessinèrent des petits cercles sur ma cuisse tandis que son autre main rentra sous ma jupe pour aller caresser mon « endroit secret ».

_ Kyah ! Len !

Il embrassa mon cou puis remonta à mon oreille pour déposer des doux baisers.

Je tenais plus… Et il eut ce qu'il voulait. Mon cri de plaisir… Ma cyprine sur ses doigts… Et mon plaisir profond… bien qu'il l'ait déjà eu depuis longtemps.

Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face. Son sourire illuminait son beau visage et je me fis un plaisir de le caresser tendrement. Ses yeux semblaient laissés transparaitre un bonheur sincère.

Je jetai un regard au four.

_ Il reste vingt-cinq minutes de cuisson. On a largement le temps de le faire, lui dis-je.

Une lueur brilla dans ses pupilles et il me coucha sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

_ C'est toi qui l'auras voulu, sourit-il.

Il retira ma culotte et embrassa mon endroit intime avec des baisers d'une douceur magnifique.

Déjà, des gémissements incontrôlés s'échappèrent de ma bouche pour aller résonner partout dans la pièce où des odeurs délicieuses volaient.

Je repliai mes jambes autour de sa tête, lui demandant un contact plus proche, comme si c'était possible de l'être plus que nous l'étions. J'ai aussi attrapé ses cheveux puisque je me sentais obligée de serrer quelque chose. Mon corps entier réagit lorsque sa langue pénétra à l'intérieur de moi.

_ Le… n…

C'était chaud. Je bouillais de l'intérieur dans ce plaisir divin. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on faisait l'amour ensemble mais je ressentais encore et toujours la même chose. Ce sentiment délicieux que toutes les femmes recherchent. L'amour… Le plaisir… Le bonheur… Len est la personne qui m'apporte toutes ces choses alors je n'hésite pas à me donner à lui. Entre lui et moi… je me demande qui est la personne la plus perverse…

Il est remonté en haut pour mieux observer mon visage. Puis il m'a embrassé tendrement. J'ai défais son pantalon pour le libérer de ses vêtements. Il en a profité pour caresser ma poitrine qui, avouons-le, avait bien grossit depuis que je couche avec lui. Décidément, ce garçon m'embellit de bien des façons.

Il attrapa mes cuisses et me força à les mettre autour de sa taille. Après un regard et un baiser passionné, il entra en moi.

Soupir, grognements et gémissements s'entrecroisèrent autour de nous.

Il a fait ses va-et-vient doucement puis, sous mes gémissements hystériques, il s'est décidé à accélérer la cadence.

A ce moment précis, je sentis ma vue se brouiller dans le plaisir inhumain qu'il me donnait, je ne me souviens plus précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je sais que les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, c'était son nom. Et de sa bouche sortait le mien. Et c'est seulement après que j'ai crié de jouissance lorsque je sentis son liquide chaud en moi.

Il est lentement sortit, sa respiration était lourde mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher son sourire de contentement.

J'étais assez satisfaite mais je sais que je pouvais le supporter encore.

_ Len… Je vais sortir le poulet du four et après…

_ Hum ? Et… après ?

_ Après je voudrais le refaire, terminais-je avec ma vois mielleuse que je n'utilise que pour le tenter.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

_Le lendemain matin :_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Je me sens très bien, là… J'ai chaud et je sens un truc doux à côté sur moi.

Je tournai la tête pour constater que Rin était bien calé entre mon bras et ma poitrine, ses jolis seins étaient collés contre moi et sa bouche souffla des petits souffles chauds qui me firent frissonner.

Ce n'est que le début de la matinée et j'ai déjà envie de lui faire l'amour. Vais-je tenir toute la journée ?

Hum… J'ai du mal à me souvenir de la soirée d'hier… Voyons… Nous avons finis les plats et les avons mis au frigo… ensuite, on est monté dans la chambre… On a refait des choses perverses et on s'est endormis.

C'était une bonne soirée comme je les aime.

Bon… il nous reste le gâteau à cuisiner. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, non ?

Je sentis Rin bouger.

_ Bonjour, mon cœur, saluais-je. Bien dormi ?

_ A merveille, sourit-elle.

_ Prépare-toi, la journée va être longue, soupirais-je. On doit préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Miku.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Passons la petite partie de jambes en l'air dans la douche (N.A. : Ils vont avoir du mal à tenir la journée…) et concentrons-nous sur ce gâteau…

_ Len, m'appela Rin, où sont les œufs ?

_ Ici. Tiens.

_ Merci. Tu me passe la farine ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est ce truc blanc ?

_ Non, ça c'est le sucre…

_ Merde. Ça doit être ça, alors.

Dur, dur de préparer une pâtisserie… Surtout quand on confond le sucre et la farine.

Rin touillait énergiquement la pâte… Un peu trop énergiquement puisqu'elle nous éclaboussa un peu avec la préparation. Et, en plus, ça l'a fait rire.

_ Rin…, soufflais-je. A quoi tu joues ?

_ Bah quoi ? C'est drôle, non ?

_ Non !

_ Méchant ! T'as perdu ton sens de l'humour ?

Je soupirai avant de remarquer les tâches de farine sucré sur sa joue. Souriant sournoisement, j'entrepris une petite séance de léchouilles.

_ Kyah ! Len !

_ Laisses-moi m'amuser, Rin… J'essaye d'avoir le sens de l'humour.

Ne pouvant attendre, j'ai lécher la vallée entre ses seins pour directement embrassé son ventre plat où d'autres tâches de la mixture sucrée demeuraient.

Elle murmura doucement mon nom.

Puis, pour bien la frustrer, je me suis arrêter pour continuer à cuisiner, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Len ! S'offusqua-t-elle. C'est vraiment horrible ça !

_ Si on ne termine pas le gâteau à temps, ils vont se poser des questions.

Elle bouda.

Quelques temps plus tard, Rin a mis la base du gâteau au four tandis que je préparais le glaçage qui allait le recouvrir. Tout était normal jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains sur mon bas-ventre.

_ Tu t'ennuies, chérie ? Demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle défit mon pantalon et pompa mon érection naissante dans ses mains.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je préparais et j'arrivais facilement et rapidement à la conclusion qu'il fallait mieux que je continu plus tard avant de tout rater.

Son souffle caressa ma nuque et en très peu de temps, j'arrivais au bout de mon endurance.

La main de Rin était humide à cause de mon sperme chaud.

J'ai encore perdu le contrôle et, encore une fois, je l'ai emmené sur moi, la collant contre le mur de la cuisine. J'ai baissé ses vêtements et je l'ai prise sans retenu. L'idée semblait lui plaire, bien qu'elle ait eu mal. Je fis de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient dans son entre chaude. Elle s'agrippa à moi pour ne pas tomber, enroulant ses jambes autour de mes hanches et ses bras autour de mes épaules. Puis elle a scellée mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un dur baiser.

Je me suis encore vider en elle et ô que c'était bon d'étouffer son cri de jouissance dans ma bouche.

Je me suis enlevé et elle s'est rhabiller. Après un bref coup d'œil complice, nous avons fini notre gâteau ainsi que les dernières touches du repas.

* * *

Miku P.O.V.

Je suis si fatiguée de ma double journée de travail. Vivement que je vois les autres, ça me détend d'être avec eux.

Je suis arrivé devant la maison où les lumières étaient complétements éteintes malgré la faible luminosité que nous offrait ce coucher de soleil d'hiver.

J'ai ouvert la porte et mes affaires ont retrouvé leur place sur le bar de l'entrée. J'ai doucement marché jusqu'au salon, m'attendant à les voir tous en train de faire la sieste et je fus prise de haut…

_ Joyeux anniversaire !

Ma bouche chuta aussi bas que Dieu me le permis et un sourire remplaça, malgré moi, cette expression loufoque.

_ Vous… vous m'avez préparé une fête ?

Kaito me répondit que oui et m'indique que les deux blonds avaient préparé le repas de A à Z.

C'était d'ailleurs délicieux. Ils ont dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour faire ça (N.A. : si tu savais…).

_ Merci mes deux chéris, dis-je en les embrassant. Je suis très heureuse.

Ils me sortirent un sourire rayonnant.

« Cette fête est parfaite » me dis-je.

Et la pancarte « bon anniversaire » tomba.

…

…

_ Kaito…, grimaça Meiko en serrant les dents.

_ J'y suis pour rien !

Pour clore ma fête, on eut droit à une jolie course poursuite dans le salon. Amusant~ !

Tiens… Mais où sont passés Rin et Len ?

* * *

**Ahhhh… Depuis le temps que je bloquais à la page 6, je suis heureuse de pouvoir la posté enfin !**

**J'espère que je me bougerais mieux le cul pour les autres parce que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont donnés des idées (merci, je dors bien la nuit grâce à ça XD).**

**Sinon… que dire ?**

**Ma petite sœur ma D. Gray-manifier ! Je suis devenue fan ! Donc j'ai beaucoup d'idée dessus… Et… J'ai une amie dont je ne citerais pas le nom (n'est-ce pas, Milianii-chan ?) qui m'a rendue yaoiste.**

…

… **Oui, vous avez bien lu. Alors, un conseille mes amis… Si vous allez sur ma page de profil et que vous voyez que je sors des fictions sur DGM, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elles seront sur le thème du yaoi (je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille dans ce manga à part cette ****** de Lenalee et Miranda… Et Cloud… Et Road… oui mais elle a 12 ans… ou pas… Bref !**

**Ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi, faites attentions à mes fictions. Mais rassurez-vous, mes fictions sur les Vocaloid seront toujours hétéro. Oui parce que là, c'est le contraire, y a pas beaucoup de mec (c'est pour ça qu'ils travestissent les filles !). De toute façon, mon couple Vocaloid c'est Rin et Len !**

**Rin et Len ! Rin et Len ! Rin et Len ! Yay !**

**A la prochaine mes amis !**


End file.
